


Closeness

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ace!Finas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Abner wants more than gentleness and kisses, but he's waiting until Finas initiates. And waiting. And waiting...





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com

Occasionally Finas touched him slow and tender, caresses that for some reason unknown to Abner never went beyond that. 

He nearly jumped when Finas’ fingers lightly brushed over his shoulder, coming unexpected. They ran down the length of his arm, easy to shrug away. He took his hand, worked his fingers between his.

“Did you sleep well?” 

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” Abner supressed a yawn and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. Tension drained away with the company, mind filled with, not relief, but… A certain ease. Abner looked to the tabletop, tried to make sense of the shoddy casefile he’d been given. Papers spread out all over it.

They could stand in silence like this for long moments. Had. Would have again, if not for a question he’d worried over for some time. He glanced at Finas.

Could it be he’d misunderstood the nature of their, ah, ‘professional relationship’? He only wanted to hold his hand? To kiss his neck and hold him, lie close and stroke his face? He didn’t want more?

Somehow Finas always knew when he watched him and glanced back. He tried to fold up and hide his confusion, but not fast enough. 

Finas leaned closer as if to whisper the answer to his unasked question, slowly, as though he’d frighten him if he made sudden movements. Abner met him halfway, familiar with the coldness of his lips, the scratch of his beard.

“Something troubling you?” Finas’ lips grazed his as he whispered, as if Abner could form words like this-standing this close and only connected by their hands. His other hand ached to reach out and touch, grab his hip and slide around his back to pull him against him. An image appeared in his mind, of Finas spread out on the table, of more than _just_ touching, _just_ kissing. 

He hesitated, raised his hand to slide his palm over a pale cheek. Finas leaned into his touch, chased the heat of his bare skin and the warm blood in his veins with a sigh. Abner smiled faintly, rubbed his thumb over a cheekbone.

A long moment passed, then Finas turned his head and pressed his lips to the palm of his hand, shutting his eyes.

Abner rested his forehead against his temple, loathe to let go. If this was all there was going to be, he would have every moment he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Communication is important, they should try it sometime


End file.
